


Daydreamer

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kaelar</p><p>A muse on being the pilot of the best ship in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in Dark Between the Stars #2 (1990)

They really don't understand; how could they? To them, this ship is just a means of fighting and escaping. But not to me. There's an exhilaration I feel, when I take over the controls, that all the Shadow in the universe couldn't top. A sense of freedom, of being in control; not just of this ship, but of my life, and everything about it. A rare feeling, these days.

Sometimes, especially at "night" when no one else is around, I'll spend hours on the flight deck, just admiring the genius of the ship's design. Occasionally, I'll activate the forward screen and watch the stars drift lazily by as we move through space.

The stars. It was my yearning to visit them that inspired me to join the Academy, and my abhorrence of what the Federation was doing to the people whose planets orbited those stars that caused me to desert. I sometimes find it hard to believe that a galaxy so beautiful could hide a power so cruel and unjust as the Federation. It just seems...sacrilegious; I believe that's the word they used to use.

If I had my way, I'd take the Liberator as far away from here as possible and roam through the stars forever, just me and this magnificent vessel...

No, what am I saying? I'm afraid I'm still too "chivalrous" and "noble" to desert this cause, and the people on those downtrodden planets who have no hope, no escape to the stars. I suppose we'll fight the Federation until we die, or are killed.

Still, it was a nice dream, wasn't it?


End file.
